


[76哈娜]逆流而上

by StayOutOfTheFire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 70s, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayOutOfTheFire/pseuds/StayOutOfTheFire
Relationships: Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Hana "D.Va" Song





	[76哈娜]逆流而上

宋哈娜眯起眼睛，纤长的双臂从淡粉色的薄纱外套中滑出来，最后她决定将它们抵在跑车的皮靠背上，左右磨蹭两下降温。橘红的金属框墨镜对女孩来说有些沉重，顺着鼻梁一路下滑到鼻翼，在上面轻轻压出两个窝。她撅起涂着大红色唇膏的嘴，吐出一个粉红色的泡泡，“啵”地爆开。随着加油枪咔哒挂挡的声音，哈娜闭上双眼，最后留存在脑海中的图景是在热浪中晃动的国道路牌，单词的下方蹲着一个忘记是多少的三位数。

“为什么还没到？”冰镇可乐的寒意从鼻尖透过来，哈娜翻了个身，抓着车窗，抢夺过不属于自己的玻璃瓶，在弯折的塑料吸管上面留下几个牙印。男人有点不悦地皱起眉头，犹豫了一下拿走另一瓶可乐，然后把自己塞进驾驶座。杰克·莫里森发动了汽车，在排气管的轰鸣声中抬头看了一眼指示标。

“还有140公里，”他说。

“那么说来我们今晚能到那儿啰，爸爸？”

杰克紧盯着仪表盘，握着方向盘的双手松开，踩了一脚油门。他手上的皱纹被醒目的疤痕分割，实际上那些伤疤遍布全身，作为他身为参加过二战的老兵的佐证。“不许那么叫我，哈娜。”他直视前方的大道，而对方显然不服气，一只手臂搭在摇到最低的车窗上，另一只扶上杰克的肩头。“Papa，tati*，o pai*，lieber*，现在时间不早了，如果我们到不了，今晚可要露宿山野啦。”  
“如果你再那么叫一次，”杰克终于转过头，看着他年轻的女孩，“我就擦掉你脸上的颜料。”

“你才不会呢。”

“走着瞧。”尽管杰克清楚自己绝对不会做那样扫她兴的事，但还是出言反驳了一句，最终换来女孩不屑的嗤笑。他们奔腾在国道上，追随着前行的路标，把好方向盘，往前漫无目的地冲刺。哈娜调开收音机，电流摩擦了几声后开始放出歌儿来。顶着她的男人的墨镜，哈娜跟着节奏哼鸣起来，双手高高地指向黄昏的天空，随着温热的晚风左右摇摆。她深棕色的发尾飘出车窗外，被风托起顺在脑后。她宛若时尚杂志封面上的模特女郎，从侧脸能看到她纤长的睫毛翕动，飘逸的罩衫扬起，黑色薄丝绒长裙的裙摆在风中滚动。

她随着收音机唱：

“When your asleep beside me, I watch you lying there

“Your hand upon the pillow and moonlight in your hair

“I get the warmest feeling, so good I almost cry

“I kiss your sleeping lips and say I'll love you 'till I die”

抓着面前是平坦大道的空隙，哈娜探身过去，双手扳过杰克的脸。她的拇指抚平他眼角细碎的皱纹，柔软的舌尖融化干裂起皮的嘴唇，没有味道的口香糖沾在她的后槽牙上，最后这个小恶魔把粉嫩的唇膏颜色也留在了杰克的嘴唇上。他松开了方向盘，蓝色的保时捷靠着油门向前奔跑，哈娜闭着双眼，她身上有洗衣粉混着草莓的气息，香气在空气中扩散。终于，小恶魔又坐回她的位子上，环抱着双臂踢腾双腿。虽然她过了小女孩的年纪，虽然——杰克开始胡思乱想——二战结束之后那一小段时间她都还没出生呢。他摇了摇头，再次扶上方向盘，及时打了个弯，拐过前方的路口。迈阿密闪耀的灯光在夜幕下十分醒目，哈娜看到它几乎是欢呼出声的，振起双臂，摘下墨镜在镜片上轻轻一吻。

“双人房，”杰克说。

他们有一辆车，支票和钱包，仅凭这些就想要在奔腾的潮流中穿过人群，直行向上。哈娜说这是一段狂热的恋爱，是浪漫的私奔，填满了青年人的叛逆，但杰克的皱纹与灰白的头发向她的说法发出了挑战。他不再年轻，唯有心灵依然炽热。

闪烁的霓虹灯透过薄薄的窗帘，映在地板和床单上，缤纷的颜色从杰克的背后投射在头发上，强行染了一道发，最终哈娜脸上的花纹还是不得不被洗掉。夜半时分，他们擦干脸上的汗水，在灯光中相拥而眠。

*(捷克语)爸爸  
*(葡萄牙语)爸爸  
*(德语)亲爱的


End file.
